


Called It

by Batkate



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, covert mission, friendship but with Dickbabs there's always the hint of something more, in the middle of the five year jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batgirl has a bad feeling about this. And she's letting Robin know about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this picture prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56245) by WriteWorld. 



> Note: this is set about a year and a half after the end of season one.

“This is not a good idea,” she said.

“Thanks for that vote of confidence, Batgirl,” Robin said while still looking down at the navigation system on his communicator.

“No. No really,” she said, her hands out in front of her at the sight in front of them — the ancient worn-down stone entrance, the skulls at the stone posts in front of them, the creepy jungle around them … the darkness that started a foot past the entrance and just seemed to get darker — “This right here in front of us looks like the exact opposite of the kind of place we should be right now. The exact opposite.”

“Batgirl,” the fifteen year-old said, pointing to his communicator, “the map clearly said—”

“It’s practically cliche. This is the kind of place that you see in movies and go, ‘Why? Why would these perfectly competent good guys ever think of going into the creepy dark cursed tomb?’”

“The curse is just a local superstition,” he answered.

“Oh, that makes me feel better about the bad idea,” she rolled her eyes, “Thanks, Boy Wonder.”

Robin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “BG, this is my first big mission. The first I’m running on my own. And I know this is your first mission ever—”

“Yeah, it is,” she said, “and I don’t want to die. At least not over something that is clearly a trap. Or haunted.”

Robin turned to her. With the sun setting and the covering from the trees, it was getting hard for them to see each other, but he must have been giving her a look because when she looked back at him, her face softened. He knew that particular Barbara face, but he didn’t stop giving her the pitiable look until she let out a exasperated combination of a huff and sigh.

“Okay,” she said, putting her hands in the air, “I get it. This is your thing.”

“Thank you,” he said, “and don’t worry — I know exactly where the relic is. And KF and Troia are both nearby, so it’ll be fine.”

“Even though there’s still a 75% chance this is a trap,” she muttered as they grabbed their flashlights and approached the shadowy entrance.

“Don’t be so pessimistic,” he smiled, “Have I ever steered you wrong?”

* * *

“Oh, who freaking called it!” Batgirl yelled over the gunfire as they ran out the worn-down stone entrance about 30 minutes later.

“How was I supposed to know —” dodge bullet “Cult of the Kobra—” jump over barely visible fallen tree “was after the relic, too?”

“So! Called it!” she shouted again before throwing an explosive towards their pursuers and yelling—

“Jump!”

Leaping over the ravine, they both managed to use their grappling hooks to make it to the other side. He could see she had the goddess statue still clutched under her left arm. Mission accomplished.

“So,” Robin panted, simultaneously catching his breath and bracing for the hard smack to the shoulder he was most likely to receive, “at least it wasn’t haunted.”


End file.
